


a quickie

by GymLeaderMorty (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Quickie, Riding, Smut, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/GymLeaderMorty
Summary: im not creative with the titles im sorry LMAO





	a quickie

**Author's Note:**

> im not creative with the titles im sorry LMAO

She honestly didn’t know how they ended up having sex, but it all led to Chrom’s whispered nothings into her ear, eventually leading with him tugging the young woman on his lap.

She also knows that they’re in the tent, not too far of a distance from everyone else who is currently getting some shut-eye. At first were her protests, since she knew better than to keep up the sensual charade, but the sensation of his bulge pressed up to her womanhood through the thin underwear fleece had her thinking otherwise. Chrom’s rocking doesn’t help, either – with a grasp of her hips and purposely moving up to obtain the small waves of pleasure from having her grinding down has the male ignoring most of his thought process.  

Soon enough, they’re naked, Robin on top, hand covering her mouth as she’s riding him quickly. Her cheeks flush, she bites her tongue from moaning out loud, but can’t help but muffle them instead at the deep strokes of his cock gliding in and out. It feels so damn _good_ , but she needed _more…_

“Robin,” Chrom groans as quietly as he can, fingers pressing more into her smooth skin. She’s picked up the pace, riding him harder now, and it successfully causes his body to arch involuntarily. “Fuck…”

“Gods, Chrom…” Her small hand drops from her panting mouth as she rides harder, basking in each stroke, and each thrust Chrom gives to her. Her hands sort of swing at her sides, before she feels his palms grasping them, locking them together and raising them over his chest. The tactician realizes that it’s for balance, and starts a vigorous pace. “F-fuck… Ah!” A loud moan slips out accidentally, and her mind’s now long forgotten about staying quiet. Over and over, up, down, up, down, until she feels himself thickening inside of her.

He bites his lip hard, almost breaking the skin as his whole body lurches at the roughness of her bounces, his climax hitting him harder than he expected. In an attempt to hold her, he swiftly lets go of her hands, as they head to her hips, holding her in place as he empties himself into her.

When he finally slumps on the bedroll behind him, Robin pants, tucking strands of hair from her slightly sweating face. Finally, she herself plops on to Chrom’s chest, catching her breath.

A hand slips over her back, and his gentle chuckle fills up the tent. “Wow,” is all he blurts. “That was intense.”

“Oh, hush,” she hisses back, but presses a kiss to his chest in admiration. “That was great…”

Before he could say anything, both froze as they heard footsteps approaching.

“Whoops.”

“Shit.” Both said in unison, with Robin swiftly pulling him out and slipping off his lap.


End file.
